


Bucky Loves Clint

by GingerAnn



Series: WinterHawk [10]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Bucky needs to tell Clint something important.Companion piece to Clint Loves Bucky.





	Bucky Loves Clint

Bucky sighed. This was the third time his mind had started to wonder. He was usually better at the whole clearing his mind thing. Not great, but he could usually last longer than two minutes. 

“Everything okay?” Bruce asked from where he was sitting on Bucky’s right. 

“It’s nothing,” Bucky said.

“It must be something. You’re usually not this... Twitchy,” Bruce said. 

Bucky rolled his head and looked at Bruce.

“Well, you haven’t been this twitchy during meditation in almost a year,” Bruce amended with a small smile.

“I don’t want to bother you with my problems,” Bucky replied. 

“If it was a bother I wouldn’t have asked,” Bruce said.

“I need to tell Clint something, but I’m worried about how he’ll react,” Bucky said looking down at his lap.

“Is it something you remember?” Bruce asked. Bucky liked talking to Bruce. He was straightforward with his questions but never pressured Bucky to answer. 

“No. It’s... Well, I... See the things is... We...” Bucky stuttered. He took a deep breath and started again. “Me and Clint have been dating for almost a year. And… well… it’s just…”

“You love him,” Bruce said.

Bucky nodded. 

“I think you should tell him.”

“But... I’m...” Bucky whispered looking down again.

“You’re not perfect. Neither is Clint. But you make each other happy. You should tell him how you feel,” Bruce said.

“What if he doesn't love me?” Bucky asked softly.

“Then you'll have to decide what to do.”

“But what if I decide to… end things?”

“That is your decision. No one will fault you for not wanting to stay in a relationship with someone that doesn’t love you.”

“But…”

“And no one will fault you if you want to go away to mend a broken heart. If you need to.”

“I couldn’t go alone. SHIELD wouldn’t let me.”

“We would figure something out. You’re as much a part of the Avengers as the rest of us. And you deserve to do what’s best for you.”

Bucky nodded getting settled back in.

“We don’t have to do this today,” Bruce said.

“No. I feel better now. It’s nice to just talk about things sometimes,” Bucky said. “And as much as you argue with Stark about not being his therapist, you are easy to talk to.”

Bruce chuckled.

“Surprisingly, your problems are much easier to help with than Tony’s. And you actually let me get a word in sometimes,” he said.

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh. 

Bucky went back to his room on Steve’s floor when he and Bruce were finished. He checked his phone and seen a new text from Clint.

**Clint:** I know you’re doing your weekly thing with Bruce but we’re on our way home! ETA 2 hours. 

Bucky smiled at the fact that Clint remembered. He checked the time and seen that the message was over an hour old. Enough time for a shower at least. He sent a quick thumbs up emoji back to Clint and went to go shower.

When Bucky got out of the shower he pulled on a pair of well-worn jeans, a black T-shirt and a black hoodie with a purple chevron on it. The hoodie was a gift from Kate. She said that he had to wear the Hawkeye merch since he was dating a Hawkeye. Honestly, he wanted to buy all the Hawkeye merch since him and Clint got together. Kate just gave him an opening to do so. 

After he was clean and dressed, Bucky curled up on the couch with a book.

“Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis’s voice interrupted after a while. “Agents Barton and Romanoff will be landing in approximately five minutes."

“Thanks,” Bucky said.

He tossed the book on the coffee table and left Steve’s floor. He met Steve on the way to the landing pad.

“You look nervous,” Steve said.

“Yeah, well, you know,” Bucky muttered.

Steve nodded. They both hated the missions SHIELD sent Clint and Natasha on. They both knew that the two could handle things and take care of themselves, but the worry was still there. 

The jet landed without any issues. Bucky smiled when he saw the two agents walking down the ramp. Natasha looked perfect as usual. Clint was covered in dirt, but with no visible injuries.

Clint froze in place for a moment, Natasha stopping a second after he did. Bucky saw Natasha raise one of her eyebrows at the blond, who just smiled back before dropping his bags and running to Bucky. 

Bucky laughed as Clint jumped in his arms.

“Did ya miss me?” Bucky asked as Clint wrapped his arms and legs around him.

“Yep,” Clint said burying his face into Bucky’s neck. “Nat wouldn’t cuddle at all.”

Bucky laughed.

“God, you smell good,” Clint sighed.

“Well, I just showered,” Bucky replied. “Which, from the dirt in your hair, I’m guessing you need one.”

“Yeah, I could use one,” Clint said.

There was a thump behind them. Clint disentangled himself from Bucky. Clint’s bags were now on the ground behind where they were standing. Natasha and Steve were disappearing into the Tower. 

“Come on, if you talk real sweet I’ll wash your hair,” Bucky said picking up the duffel bag. 

Clint smiled and picked up his bow case.

They took the elevator down to Clint’s floor.

Bucky took the duffel into the bedroom. When he came back out Clint was still doing his sweep of the apartment. No one has been in the place since Clint left on his mission. Bucky knew that doing a sweep, making sure everything was where he left it, made Clint feel more secure. Hell, Bucky did the same thing. 

Bucky waited patiently in the kitchen. 

“Want me to order some food while you shower?” Bucky asked when Clint was finished.

“But I thought you were gonna wash my hair,” Clint whined.

“I said you had to talk real sweet,” Bucky pointed out.

Clint opened his mouth but clamped it back shut. He had a weird look in his eyes. Almost like he was afraid. 

“You go shower and I will order pizza,” Bucky said.

Clint nodded.

Bucky watched the other man strip out of his pants and shirt as he walked to the bathroom.

“Jarvis, can you put in our usual order of pizza?” Bucky asked.

“Of course, Sergeant Barnes,” the AI replied.

Bucky waited a few seconds.

“Order will arrive in the lobby in 45 minutes,” JARVIS said.

“Thank you, Jarvis,” Bucky said.

He walked into the bathroom and poked his head into the shower.

“Pizza will be here soon,” Bucky said.

“Can’t hear you,” Clint said.

Bucky nodded. He signed out "Pizza. Here. Soon." then held up a hand with the pinky, thumb and pointer finger extended. Such a simple sign for such a complicated thing. Clint’s jaw dropped. He stood there opening and closing his mouth, eyes wide, with water pelting him in the back of his head. 

Bucky felt his heart clench. If Clint loved him he would have said something by now, right? Or at least not looked so scared. Bucky left the bathroom as quick as he could. He was halfway to the door of the apartment before he heard Clint yelling for him to wait. Then some crashing. And a muttered ouch.

Bucky turned when he heard Clint’s bare feet on the kitchen floor. He watched as Clint put in his hearing aids.

“It's okay if you don't,” Bucky said as soon as Clint had his aids in. “Love me, I mean. I get it. But… I can't keep doing this if… If love isn't there I can't do it anymore, Clint. It would hurt too much to keep this up knowing that you don't feel the same.”

“I do,” Clint said walking closer.

“Don't lie. Not about this,” Bucky pleaded, shaking his head and fighting back tears.

“Never lied to you before, Buck. Sure as hell ain't gonna start with this,” Clint said cupping Bucky's cheek in his hand. “I just... I just realized that I love you today. When I walked off the jet and seen you I realized that I am completely in love with you. But, I've loved you for months. Took my head a while to catch up with my heart, I guess.”

Bucky rubbed his cheek against Clint's palm. He thought back over the last few months. Clint had told him about all the safehouses Clint had. Even one Natasha didn’t know about. Well, at least Clint didn’t think she knew about it. Clint showed him various hidey-holes throughout all of New York City. Places where Clint kept cash, some weapons, and fake I.D.s. Fake I.D.s that were just for Clint, but he had added some for Bucky as well. Yeah, Clint loved him. And Bucky wanted to kick himself for not realizing it sooner. Though, Clint didn’t realize it either.

“I'm not good at this relationship stuff,” Clint continued.

"I know, Clint. You tell me that once a week,” Bucky said rolling his eyes.

“Smartass,” Clint said before giving Bucky's lips a quick kiss. “I didn't think you'd wanna love me back. I'm not exactly a prize catch, here.”

Bucky slid his flesh hand onto the back of Clint's neck.

“You're perfect to me,” he whispered in a sultry tone.

Clint smiled.

“And you still have shampoo in your hair,” Bucky whispered in the same voice.

“Fuck! I left the shower on!” Clint said.

Bucky let out a whistle as he watched Clint rush back to the bathroom naked.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
